Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kyra Family
Transcript Paula: "We are going to see Katie Jr. and her family." Visit sees a black-haired girl wearing a white short-sleeeved dress with black shoes while holding a Yoshi and Sonic The Hedgehog plush toys Giuseppe: "Only the adults can watch TV." Ken: "Shut up, you don't make the rules around here or you'll suffer." Samantha: "Then we all die...." Ling: "Quite quiet for her age." Samantha: "Hi..." goes to her room Stacie: "That girl's really weird!" Katie: "She has split personality." Samantha: (coming from the room) "Round we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, It's just the beginning, sun comes up, we live and we cry. sun comes down, then we all die." comes up stairs and goes in Samantha's room to see her looking at the window Stacie: "Samantha?" Samantha: (demonically) "Go away." stays quiet Samantha: "The curse is spinning, when the grudge stops, It's just the beginning." Stacie: "Samantha." says something similar to "Please leave my room" and pushes Stacie out of her room and shuts the door locks the door and plays with her Woody Woodpecker plush doll Samantha: "Hello, Woody. How are you today?" Samantha (as Woody): "I'm doing good, thank you. How's everything, Samantha?" strokes Woody's cheek Samantha: "Oh, we were just having dinner, and that Stacie came after me..." Ken: "Warning! she is a demon in her evil form." comes downstairs Samantha: "Stay with me, never let me go." blankly looks at Stacie Stacie: "Giuseppe, that girl is scaring me." Samantha: "You want to hurt Tommy for watching TV, I can see it in your mind." Ling: "She can mind read you." shuts her eyes Future telling: Stacie: "You've just got a spanking, soap in the mouth, cold shower, and attic, come with me right now." Tommy: "NO!" grabs Tommy Tommy: "MOMMY!" Future telling ends: Samantha: "Tommy! look out!" turns off the TV and runs Samantha: "Stay away." goes upstairs into his bedroom and locks the door Stacie: "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha: "Wanna suffer?" Stacie: "YOU BRATTY (bleep)!" screams at the top of her voice Samantha: "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" takes on of Stacie's BB guns and attempts to shoot her with it Samantha: "You and Giuseppe don't make the rules around here, got it?" Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR GROWN-UPS!" Samantha: "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! I WILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS SORRY!" Ken: "I wouldn't do that if i were you....." Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Todaro siblings circle around Samantha Giuseppe "Sama---" Samantha: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES! MY SISTER, MY FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW, AND MY BROTHER DO! SHUT UP YOU STUBBORN HAG OR I WILL GET LING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!" Giuseppe: "On this day, you have been convicted of watching TV! witnessed by those----" Samantha: "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING, SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" goes in her evil form Samantha: "Giuseppe Todaro, do me a favor, go outside, find a branch, and kill and stab yourself with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Giuseppe: "Where you'll be spanked by Stacie until you've been---" Samantha: "I'm not listening! lalalalalalalala!" runs around Giuseppe while her ignorance is continuing Samantha: "Lalalalalalalalala!" Giuseppe: "Then we will put you in a cold shower!" Samantha: "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" makes her running around Giuseppe until she pushes him to a wall Giuseppe: "Then we will banish you to the attic!!!!!!!!!" screams so loud causing mirrors and some windows to break nearly causing glass to fall on Giuseppe Samantha: "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!" Marshall, Stacie, Pietro, Angelo, Giovanni, and Giuseppe: "Why?" Samantha: "Beacuse! because...." Paula: "Samantha! stop!" Samantha: "PAULA! THEY HURT ME!!" Paula: "So you hurt them back?" Samantha: "I WANTED EVERYONE TO SEE HOW ROTTEN THEY WERE TO ME AND TOMMY!!" Paula: "You're just like them Samantha!" Samantha: "No i'm not!" Paula: "You're attacking them because Stacie tried to spank Tommy!" Samantha: "MAYBE THEY HAD DESERVED IT PAULA!!!!!!!!!!" throws a knife at the 5 siblings Samantha: "Leave me and my nephew alone." Pietro: "I WILL CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!" Samantha: "They won't believe your (bleep) nonsense about me, and try it little boy!" The Attack bedroom door is locked unlocks the door and catches Samantha watching Takeshi's Castle with her plush toys, Young Simba, Veemon, Pikachu, and Azelf Giuseppe: "THAT'S IT! SPANKING!" stands up Samantha: "Everyone? does that old man make the rules?" Veemon (portrayed by Samantha): "No he doesn't." Samantha: "Don't we hate that?" Pikachu (portrayed by Samantha): "Yes!" Samantha: "Don't we wish he'll suffer?" Young Simba and Azelf (portrayed by Samantha): "Yes!" Giuseppe: "Is she talking to the plush toys! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Pikachu (portrayed by Samantha): "Many toys have a choking hazard you idiot, take the arm of an action figure and a baby chokes on it!" Samantha: "That's right Pikachu." goes behind the couch Giuseppe: "Where are you?" Veemon (portrayed by Samantha): "You know what you smelly old man, you don't make the rules, he he!" then takes her plush toys up to her room Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA HARDER BEATING!" gets out a mace cut to: on her bed Samantha: "Sonic, if that awful mace comes, he will suffer." Sonic (portrayed by Samantha): "Yes Sammy." comes in the room with a mace Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR ADULTS! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! HOW OLD ARE YOU?! ELEVEN!" Samantha: "You're not welcome here, go away. Those are my friends" Giuseppe: "For speaking to me, your beating is extra extra extra extra hard!" picks up her Veemon doll Samantha: "TV can't just be for adults, for that, I think those are stupid rules." Giuseppe: "ALL OF MY RULES MUST BE OBEYED! TV FOR 18-YEARS AND OVER, TOYS FOR NEWBORNS TO 1-YEARS OLD!" Samantha: "Two words, Nobody Cares." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER SPANKING!" switches to her evil side Samantha: "Try and spank me now, I will kill you." reaches for her Darkwing Duck and Sonic The Hedgehog plush doll Samantha: "Make them leave me alone." blinds Giuseppe with pepper spray and hides in the closet Giuseppe: "BRAT!" hears whispers from her Sonic and Darkwing Duck plush Giuseppe: "Who's there?" Lucy talks to Samantha Lucy: "Someone's got to talk to her." enters Samantha's room Lucy: "Hello?" Samantha: "You're not welcome, go away." Lucy: "I really need to speak to you." Samantha: "Who are you?" Lucy: "I'm,Lucy, Lucy Iconic, you may not actually know me but I know you, we are kind of the same you and I." Samantha: "YOU DON'T HAVE A DARK SIDE!" Lucy: "Apart from that." Samantha: "And you're not the same age as me." Lucy: That too." Samantha: "YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME AT ALL!" Lucy: "I know how you feel." Samantha: "No you don't, you don't know anything about me or my side! Lucy: "I know your name is Samantha Kyra." Samantha: "What?" Lucy: "I know you probaly hate my dad for giving you a spanking." Samantha: "And how?" Lucy: "Rico has a friend named Samantha." Samantha: "What's up with her?" Lucy: "She's the same age as you, and she has a ton of toys." Samantha: "IS SHE AN ORPHAN?" Lucy: "No." Samantha: "DOES SHE HAVE A DARK SIDE?" (screams) Lucy: "No." Samantha: "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Lucy: "Why?" Samantha: "Because... Because...." Lucy: "REMEMER!" Samantha: "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Lucy: "REMEMBER!" grabs Samantha's hand calms down and goes to her virture side Samantha: "Okay, then.." smiles Samantha: "Sammy, my name was Sammy." The Todaro siblings go to jail Samantha: "I'm calling 911." picks up Ling's phone and dials 911 Samantha: (on phone) "Hello! we invited some visitors to my place, and they tried to spank me for watching telly, and not letting me play with my Pikachu! and one of the people threatened me." Police: (laughs, then stops) "Wait what?" is in the corner, crying is holding out his bleeding arm examines her nephew's bleeding arm and the wound Samantha: (back on the phone) "My nephew Tommy had his arm lacerated, execute those people or better... put them in jail for 5000 years, just kidding, they can recieve up to 10 years in prison, also one last favor, please call the hospital too, okay, pretty please?" Police: "We will be right here ASAP." hangs up Samantha: "I CALLED THE POLICE AND IT AIN'T A FALSE ALARM!" Ling: "Wow, you guys are evil, Zai Jian (goodbye) forever." policemen arrive and arrest the Todaro siblings Giuseppe: "LET ME GO YOU (bleep)ING COPPER! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" Marshall: "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!! WE WILL BE BACK!" Stacie: "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Angelo: "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! WE WILL RETURN!" Pietro: "And we will have our revenge!" Giovanni: "JUST YOU WAIT!" policemen lock the Todaro siblings into the police paddy-wagon policewoman tries to comfort Tommy Policewoman: "It's going to be okay, sweetie." Samantha: "I think it was the 34-year old who lacerated him." Paula: "She's talking about Giovanni." Samantha: "I think so." Policewoman: "Can I see that Sonic toy for a second? I see something red on it." Samantha: "Tommy's blood from the laceration, I witnessed it." Visiting Tommy in the Hospital Katie Jr.: "Hi, Tommy, how are you doing sweetie?" Tommy: "Hi, mommy, I'm doing fine." Jamie: "Ahh, that's good." comes in the room with her Darkwing Duck plush in her arms Tommy: "Sammy... Sammy, you saved my life." Samantha: "How is he doing, Katie Jr.?" Katie Jr: "He's fine Samantha, thank god you saved him." Ken: "How long will he be in, doctor?" Doctor: "For a few hours." Tommy: "Samantha, can you let the doctor see your Sonic plush?" Samantha: "Okay!" takes out her Sonic plush, which has the bloodstain Tommy: "My blood on her doll from the laceration." Samantha: "Huh? I thought it was paint." Tommy: "Sammy, Sammy, it is relly blood." The Todaro siblings return from jail Nicole: "Took them only three weeks for them to get paroled. A 99.4% parole-free line." The Todaro siblings return home Paula gets extremely tough with Giuseppe and his siblings Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Kyra